Whatever It Takes
by Kit-Kitsune
Summary: Sakura and Ino, and maybe a few other shinobis, will do whatever it takes to make the two strongest ninjas of Konoha come out of the closet and admit their feelings for one another, even if it means they have to lock them in a closet! one-shot thingy


**This is a one shot thing I thought up before I went to sleep. Surprisingly I remembered! Anyways…ACTION!!!! heehee I always wanted to do that**

**I own NOTHING except this random idea!**

**Whatever It Takes!!!**

Naruto and Sasuke walk along the Hokage Tower. The two ANBU just got done giving the Hokage their report for their mission. The blonde was going on and on about something that Sasuke wasn't really listening to. At least until the dobe was saying his name repeatedly and freaking out about some wound. The Uchiha avenger looked at his arm. Sure enough, there was a nice wound right there on his arm. "Calm down, moron. It's not that bad."

"The hell it isn't!!" Naruto yelled. "You should tend to it before it gets infected or something!!"

As much as Sasuke hated to admit it, the idiot was right. But since Sasuke is a stubborn bastard, he ignored the boy and kept walking. That is until he was pulled over to sit on a bench. He looked to see Naruto sitting next to him wrapping up the wound. Sasuke felt his heart race. This was the first time the two were making contact like this. Usually the contact was a punch or a kick something rough not gentle. The Uchiha was holding down the blush that threatened to form on his face.

What the taller boy didn't realize was that Naruto was shaking a bit and there was a very light blush on his cheeks. He couldn't believe that he actually pulled Sasuke and was tending to the boy's wound! Naruto was so surprised of himself that when he realized what he was doing, there was no turning back. So he just kept wrapping up the wound. And the silent between the two wasn't really helping the blush go away. "Geez Sasuke even I know you should take care of a wound and not leave it open like that!"

Sasuke glared at the boy. "Shut up, Dobe! Besides it's not even that big of a wound! Plus it's your fault!"

Naruto glared back. "Don't call me a dobe you teme!! And how is it my fault?!"

"Because if you hadn't of interfered with my fight back there, the enemy wouldn't have snuck up behind me, and I would have had to do a last minute block!"

The blonde released the boy's arm. Said boy let his hand drop which happened to be on Naruto's thigh. However the two didn't really notice it and kept arguing back and forth with each other. In the not-too-far away distance, the young green jumpsuit wearing ninja spotted his two friends arguing. Lee started walking over to them and was about to greet them but a flash of pink and blonde attacked the boy and dragged him behind a dumpster.

The boy tried to struggle free but the two girls had a tight grip on him. The pink haired one shushed him. "Shut up Lee or they'll hear you!!" Lee stopped moving. He recognized that voice as none other than his beloved Sakura.

"Yeah, and that'll ruin everything!" the blonde whispered harshly. Lee looking confusingly at Ino then at Sakura. The two noticed this confusion. "Lee, you know how much those two like each other right?" Sakura whispered. She received a nod. "And you also know how stubborn the two can be, right?" this time Ino asked. She too received a yes. "Well, we thought if they just got a little push then they would admit it and they can live happily ever after." she said the 'happily ever after' part sarcastically.

Lee made an 'o' sound then nodded his head repeatedly. The three looked over at the arguing boys. Sakura and Ino gasped in a 'oh my god' way. "His hand is still on Naruto's thigh," Ino said. "I bet they don't even realize it," Sakura added at the end. The blonde girl agreed.

"Hey is it just me or are they getting closer?" Lee asked. Sakura and Ino looked back at the two arguing. Lee was right. With each insult the two said they moved closer and closer to each others face. Finally the two were going to kiss! This was the moment the two girls had been waiting for!

Two inches.

One and a half.

Half an inch.

The insults had stopped and the boys were now glaring at one another. Their noses were touching and their lips only centimeters away from the other. The two girls hiding behind a dumpster were getting their cameras ready. They certainly weren't gonna miss the hot make out action that was about to happen.

Arf!

Sasuke and Naruto blinked back into reality. They blushed heavily when they realized how close they were from the other. The mere centimeters turned into two feet. The two were looking in different directions. It wasn't until Naruto felt an unknown warmth on his thigh. "Um…Sasuke? You're…uh…" Said boy looked at what the place Naruto was pointing at. Sasuke pulled his hand off of the boy's thigh. There was still a blush on their faces.

The Uchiha stood up. "Uh…I…uh…I have to go." with that he started walking away.

"Yeah me too, bye." Naruto said standing up and walking in the opposite direction.

Three people from behind the dumpster watched the boys walk far away from one another. Sakura and Ino sigh in defeat. That was the twelfth time those two came so close into kissing!! "So much for that," Ino said leaning against the brick wall. "There has to be a way to get those two to open up and say their feelings to one another."

"Yeah, looks like it's time for plan C," Sakura said. Ino nodded in agreement. "But before we do…" Sakura and Ino glare at the messing haired dog lover and his over sized dog. The two said boys tensed at the feeling of a pair over deadly glares staring at them.

**&&&&&&&&& Time Skip &&&&&&&&&**

Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Choji, Sakura, Ino and a beat up Kiba are sitting on the floor in Ino's house. Most of the people there have no clue why they're there or what's going on. "Okay, everyone," Sakura began. "Me and Ino called all of you here because we are in need of your help."

Ino took over. "Yes, we need your help at waking up Sasuke and Naruto!" she receive confused looks so she explained it in a different way. "We need to get those two to realize what they feel for one another. I believe we've already explained plan C to you, right Lee?" said boy nodded his head.

"Good," Sakura said. "Now in order to put plan C into action we need everyone's help and a medium sized closet." now people were really confused. What kind of plan involved two guys and a medium sized closet? After a few seconds of thinking, "Oh my god," Shino's voice was heard. "You've got to be kidding," someone who sounded like Neji said afterwards. "Oh man, what a drag." Shikamaru mumbled.

Everyone else who wasn't told about the plan were confused by the whole situation. They were really curious as to what the pinkette and her blonde partner in crime could have come up with.

The said girls had a evil glint in their eyes and were chuckling evilly. They were certain that this plan would make those boys admit to their feelings.

**&&&&&&&&& Time Skip &&&&&&&&&**

All of the Rookie Twelve **(that's the original Rookie Nine and Lee's teammates incase you didn't know)** were at Tenten's house for a little gathering. Sakura had dragged Sasuke and Naruto saying that it's been forever since they've seen everyone. Reluctantly, Sasuke finally gave in but only because Naruto was going and he hadn't pissed the dobe off in a while. Naruto on the other hand was very eager because he wanted to rub it in Kiba's face that he was an ANBU while the dog-lover was only a Jounin.

Sasuke sat boredly on the couch. It seemed like everyone else was having fun even Shikamaru, of course his idea of fun is sleeping which is what he was currently doing. The lazy bastard. Neji and Tenten were flirting with one another. Kiba was saying something to Hinata making her giggle while Shino was ignoring the both of them. Choji was sitting next to Shikamaru stuffing his face happily with the food Tenten provided. The Uchiha had no clue where Sakura, Ino and Naruto went. Probably having some kind of threesome. Sasuke growled at the thought of Naruto being in any kind of intercourse with someone other than him. Then thoughts of the blonde being under him plagued his mind. Sasuke quickly shook those thoughts out of his mind. The last thing he needed was to get a hard in the middle of this pointless gathering.

The raven haired boy stood up. He had had enough of this pointlessness. He was going home. At least that's what he thought before two people came running into the room and ran over to him. "Sasuke we need your help!" Sakura and Ino say at the same time. "Naruto got stuck in a closet!!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. How could the dobe have gotten locked inside of a closet? He knew the boy was an idiot but he couldn't have been so stupid as to get stuck in a closet now, could he? Sasuke sighed and followed the two to were the blonde was being held captive. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Oi, Dobe?"

There was a little pause, then, "DON'T CALL ME A DOBE YOU STUPID TEME!!!!" yep the blonde was definitely in there. Maybe Sasuke should hurry and get him out so he can go home…yeah right! If Sasuke was gonna get him out of there he was gonna have fun with it. "Dobe, are you locked in the closet?"

"YES!!" then there was a pause. "Wait no!! well yes, but…but not like that you bastard!!" the Uchiha chuckled to himself. "So you mean to tell me you're not locked inside of a small confined room like place?" a growl was heard from the other side of the door. "Yes I am!!"

"You're what?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"I'M LOOKED INSIDE OF THE CLOSET!!!" Naruto could hear the muffled laughs. Oh he was going to kill the teme once he gets out. "STOP LAUGHING YOU BASTARD AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"

Sasuke sighed. "Alright, alright, keep your panties on, you stupid dobe." again the growl was heard but the Uchiha ignored it. He tried turning the knob but it would budge. With further investigation he noticed the doorknob was locked. Sasuke looked at the two behind him. They pretended to look innocent. "Didn't you two try unlocking the handle?" both girls laugh sheepishly. Sasuke groaned in annoyance. People can be so stupid. He unlocked the handle and opened the door all the way. A smirk was on his face when he saw Naruto with his arms crossed over his chest and the puffy face he gets when he's mad. "About time," Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was about to step aside to let the boy out but two pairs of hands disagreed. With the force pushed on his back, Sasuke fell forward onto whatever was in front of him. And it just so happens that was Naruto. Said blonde's back hit the wall behind him while he felt something warm pushed up against him. Both boys blushed heavily when they noticed the situation they were in. Sasuke had either hand next to Naruto seemingly pinning him. Naruto was holding onto the upper part of the taller boy's shirt. Sasuke jumped back only to hit something hard. He turned around only to see the door was closed.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch. "Sakura, Ino," the boy said somewhat calmly. "Open this door and I promise not to kill both of you."

Giggles were heard on the other side. "Sorry Sasuke," that voice sounded like Sakura's annoying voice. "Afraid we cant do that," that one had to be Ino. "Yep, the only way we'll let you two out is if you guys stop being stubborn and there's moaning and crap coming from in there!" all though no one could see it because of the door between them, but everyone knew that both the guys inside of the closet were blushing like crazy.

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Good joke you guys. Okay now open the door." he started knocking on the door. Then after about the fifth knock he started banging. "COME ON YOU GUYS THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!! I'M NOT EVEN LIKE THAT!!!!"

They heard the girls laughter become softer and softer almost as if they were walking away. This didn't really stop the blonde from pounding the door. It was surprising that the door managed to last even after all the beating it's getting thanks to the blonde. After about ten minutes of the none stop sound of the door being pounded on, Sasuke hit Naruto on the head. "Will you give it up already!! You stupid Dobe!!!! Obviously the door isn't coming down so all we can do is sit here until they finally let us out!!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. "How do you know they'll even let us out?! Didn't you hear what Sakura said?" the two looked away as the words played back in their heads along with a blush that followed soon after. "Well there is that plan," Sasuke mumbled under his breath. Naruto didn't quite catch what he said but shrugged it off.

Naruto tried to sit down at the same time as Sasuke but they find it difficult since the closet was a bit small. The only way both of them could sit is if…one of them was on top of the other. Of course the Uchiha was the only in there who realized it. "Naruto stop moving!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his waist to make the boy stop moving around. Naruto stopped moving alright, he also blushed like crazy. "Okay listen," Sasuke said as if what he was about to say was no big deal. "When I go to sit, you move and try to sit with me, got it?" Naruto thought about it for a minute. "Wait, wouldn't I be sitting in your lap then?"

"The dobe final figured it out," Sasuke mumbled under his breath. That time Naruto heard him. "Don't call me a dobe you stupid teme!"

"Just shut up and do what I said loser!" Naruto grumbled for a while before obeying. After a few grunts, not to mention a couple of touching in certain places, Naruto was sitting on the older boys lap, while said boy was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall and his knees bent a little because of the wall on the other side. Damn wall.

Naruto didn't know if it was his imagination or something but he could have sworn that Sasuke's face was a bit red and there was something 'down there' that felt a little hard. The blonde had tried to restrain a laugh when he realized what it was. Sasuke was giving him a weird look, like he had no idea what was the boy's problem. Then he got a great idea. "Sasuke?" said boy looked at Naruto. There was a serious look on his face. "Sasuke I…I want you…I want you to…" Naruto couldn't seem to finish the sentence so he forced it out. "Sasuke I want you to fuck me." Naruto whispered the last two words in the other boy's ears. Sasuke didn't know what to say. He had dreams of something like this, except they weren't in a closet but a nice comfortable bed. Before the Uchiha could say anything, Naruto busted out laughing. "Oh man, I cant believe you fell for that, Teme. I didn't know you were like that."

Something inside of the taller boy clicked. The next thing Naruto knew, he was underneath Sasuke on his back with his arms pinned above his head. The blonde went to yell but that was a big mistake on his part. Sasuke connected their lips the instant Naruto opened his and stuck his tongue down Naruto's throat. In an instant, Naruto was kissing the boy back. The were at a dominance war. Unsurprisingly, the Uchiha won. Naruto whined in the kiss and pushed up against Sasuke's body, unknowingly rubbing their…lower areas together. Both boys let out a moan. Sasuke saw that Naruto's eyes were half lit and lust was over flowing them. "Gee Dobe, I didn't know you wanted me this badly," Sasuke smirked.

The blonde blushed. "The hell I do! Get off me you bastard!" Naruto tried to struggle free but thanks to the small closet and the strength of Sasuke, it was almost impossible. Sasuke ignored his cries and began attacking the younger male's neck. Said blonde tried but failed to hold back the moans. He couldn't help it. He's been wanting this from the older boy for so long…

Suddenly Naruto felt cold fingers go up his shirt. "S-Sasuke…st-stop it…don't…please," Naruto begged in a voice that was a bit unconvincing. So Sasuke didn't stop. Instead, he pulled Naruto's shirt up and off of him. Naruto didn't seem to struggle much afterwards.

**&&&&&&&&& Scene Change &&&&&&&&&**

Everyone was still in the living room. In had been about an hour and a half since they locked the boys in the closet. Hopefully they weren't trying to kill each other in that same closet. No one really started worrying about that until the couldn't hear anything from them. "Maybe we should check on them?" Hinata suggested. She was really worried about them…that and she too wanted to see if they finally admitted their feels for one another. To bad they were in for more than just two people saying they love one another

With in seconds everyone was standing at the closet door. A few of them were afraid to open it because:

One: there maybe an angry Uchiha waiting to kill them.

Two: both boys could probably be dead from trying to kill one another or trying to escape.

Three: the boys might be doing some…naughty things in there and no one wants to ruin that.

Sakura was the only one who had enough balls to see what was going on in there. At first she hesitated. Then she finally crept the door open a little. No one but her saw what was going on in there because as soon as it opened a little, Sakura slammed it shut. She was blushing a crimson red. The question on their mind was answered.

Finally after about two some odd years, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki are finally a couple. About fucking time you clueless idiots!

**yay yay, the ending sucked I know. I just wanted to end it already.**

**Please Reveiw or I'll send my crazy pet to come and eat you! No I'm serious, my pet is very crazy...but he's so cute! Now i'm being weird again...oh well...just reveiw!**


End file.
